


My Little Bee

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Castiel In Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Sad Dean, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: Cas is a bee...Dean is a flower...Dean likes it when he gets landed on by his favourite bee. Cas just falls in love with his flower..I Don't know! Just read my weirdness.. Please?





	My Little Bee

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I overthink, I come up with weird shit like this!
> 
>  
> 
> Can you Comment, or something. Just someone let me know how they feel about this.

Cas was just buzzing along, he was a bee. He loved the flowers he landed on, he liked to talk to them. They all talked to him to, but there was this one flower that kept catching his attention.

It was a flower in the middle of a field, the petals were green, a dark green. It looked like it just bloomed, so Cas decided to land on the Green flower.

 

Dean was now planted in the middle of a field, don't know why, he's a flower. A green flower. No other flowers were in the field, just Dean.

He had only bloomed two weeks ago. Which was just the end of spring, the start of summer. But today he had a small bee landing on him, it just sat there for a while.

'ello?' The bee was trying to talk to Dean, but Dean didn't know why.

'Hello?' Cas was glad that this new flower had actually spoke back, not many flowers were that talkative today. 'May I take some of you, to help make something?'

Dean let the bee do his thing. But then the little bee had buzzed off, leaving him in the field. Not like he could go anywhere, anyway, he liked the little bee using him. Dean was just hoping he'll come back soon.

 

Cas went back to his little bee hive, still thinking about the green flower planted, alone in the field. He was so busy thinking about the flower he bumped into one of his fellow bee friends.

'Cas, daydreaming again?'

'Yeah, its another f-' Cas doesn't get to finish his sentences, either the other bees leave him or he gets interrupted or they do both. At least the flowers don't ignore him, so that's where he goes back again. To the flowers.

 

Dean was still in the field the little bee had came back, day after day, but it had been months, he's had different bees land on him, but they don't stay long enough to be the bee he likes.

And now its winter, Cas was flying back to the field, the green flower still there, not died like all the other flowers that have. So Cas lands on the dark green flower for the last time of the year.

'ello, green flower!' Cas buzzed when the flower spoke, it sounded happy. 

'hello, little bee, you come to say goodbye too?' Dean, saw the bees wings drop. That was the only thing that answered, he had. 'Do you want to say goodbye, green flower?'

'No, but you have to, Little bee?' Cas knew he has to say goodbye. He's been doing to all the other flowers, so why can't he say goodbye to this green flower? Oh, wait he loves this Green Flower.

'Ok, but let me tell you this before we say goodbye.' Dean agrees. 'I Love You, Green flower..' The little bee does a dance on Deans petals.

'Good, because I Love you too!' Dean couldn't really do a dance but if he could, then he would.

Snow was falling lightly on the grass on the field, there was people walking along the field, just having walks in the snow.

Well until a few young people decided to run up to Dean, scaring Cas.

The only defence Cas had was his little stinger, so that what he did. Apart from only Cas knew he'd die by stinging the human. Dean didn't.

 

Deans Little Bee landed on one of his dark green petals, but he didn't move. 'Little Bee?' Dean spoke this several times before he knew. 

'Goodbye, my Little Bee..'

**Author's Note:**

> How was my little randomness...  
> I actually made myself sad writing the end.
> 
> I forgot the word the people use when a bee collect the thing to make honey, so I'm sorry!
> 
> Comment please I'll really like it...


End file.
